


Kitty, kitty

by doctor_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Play, this is ooc idc okay thnx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/doctor_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a good little kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty, kitty

“Daddy...”  
“Not now, baby, I’m doing work. Go colour me a nice picture.” John said softly, ruffling Sherlock’s curly hair as the brunet stretched across his lap. He’d been working on his papers for what seemed like hours.  
“I don’t wanna.. C’mon, daddy.. I wanna play..”  
John looked into his eyes, then sighed, smiling a little. “Allllllright, give me 10 minutes to get everything put away, and then we can play. Okay, darling?”  
Sherlock kissed his hand, then nodded. “Okay, daddy..” He stood up, running into the bedroom.  
-:-  
John came into the bedroom after about 15 minutes, feeling a little surprised that he wasn’t being bothered again sooner. But he was totally shocked by what he saw when he walked in his room.  
Sherlock laid on the bed, on his stomach, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, which was too big for him- and something that delighted him. Black cat ears, and a little black tail, and a small blue collar.  
“Daddy~” He practically purred. “Come and play with me~”  
John licked his lips. “Alright, my kitten..” He slowly crawled on the bed beside him, smiling.  
“You know, you took a whole lot longer than 10 minutes. I counted. It was a whole 16.” He pouted cutely.  
“Aw, I’m sorry, honey.” John murmured, kissing his nose, running his hand down Sherlock’s back. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll let you do whatever you want, since you’ve been such a good boy~” He smiled.  
“... Whatever I want?” His eyes widened.  
“Mmhmm, whatever baby wants.”  
He stared at the floor. “I.. I ... I wanna suck Daddy.. I wanna taste him.. I want..” He shook his head, climbing off the bed, his tail swishing behind him. “N-Nevermind..”  
John sighed softly, slipping off his pants. “Hey, hey..” He leaned down to look at Sherlock, who was sitting quietly behind the nightstand, almost hiding from him. “C’mon baby.. Be a good kitten. Doesn’t baby want Daddy’s milk?”  
He seemed to perk up at that, standing back up. “Y-Yes, Daddy, I do - I do..” He said softly, shuffling back over to him. He crawled back onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of John.  
John slowly took off his underwear, almost teasingly. Once he got them off, he sat, smiling. “Alright then.. Go on.” He urged his little.  
Sherlock moved in between his legs, taking a deep breath before shyly licking his member, almost in a cat-like way, true to his outfit.  
He started off slowly, with tiny licks and kisses - until he tasted precum, and John was so hard he didn’t need to hold his member anymore. His excitement grew - and he practically swallowed John.  
“Darling, oh, slow - don’t choke-” John groaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Sherlock’s hair.  
But he only went further, swallowing him until he couldn’t take anymore. John felt himself shivering, and he tapped the boy’s shoulder. “Kitten- that’s enough - I’ll - I’ll --”  
Sherlock still didn’t care. Daddy promised him he could do whatever he wanted, he was doing it! He put his tongue to use again, licking at he sucked, hollowing out his cheeks until he couldn’t anymore.  
“S-Sherlock - I --!” John’s hips snapped forward, forcing himself into the boy’s mouth until he came, hard.  
Sherlock pulled away, swallowing audibly, licking his lips. “More, I want more..” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss John’s neck.  
“Baby-” John pulled him close, sighing, shivering as he came down from his high. His hands traveled down the brunet’s back again, all the way down to his tail. Which led him to a pleasing discovery. As he slowly stroked the black fur, Sherlock made the cutest, whiniest sounds he’d ever heard.  
“Does baby like that~?” He asked, licking his ear.  
“Daddy - oh, don’t.. Don’t stop-” Sherlock mewled, grinding against his thigh.  
“Tell me darling, how did you put this tail on?”  
“Daddy -”  
“Show me your cute little arse, love.”  
“Daddy!” Sherlock cried, as he tugged the tail. “Daddy-” He turned over, lying on his stomach again, his backside on display.  
“Goooood boy.” John licked his lips. “How did you get this naughty thing in here, without my help?”  
“Oh GOD, Daddy, you were taking soooooo long-” He cried, clawing at the sheets, wiggling his bum.  
“Mm? Do you want me to take it out?”  
“I want you - I want you, Daddy, please-” He whined again.  
John smirked, slowly pulling the tail appendage from the younger man’s body, making him cry even louder, at the friction - and the emptiness.  
“Don’t worry darling, I have something muchhh better for you.” John said, leaning up, quickly entering his little, making him moan.  
“Daddy- oh Daddy-”  
“I’m going to take verryyyy good care of you, baby~” John said, thrusting slowly.  
“Please-”  
“Okay.. Be good for Daddy..” He whispered in his ear, moving faster, knowing he was already so close.  
“Daddy, touch me!” Sherlock cried, throwing his head back.  
John’s hand found its way to his member, moving up and down his practically dripping length.  
“I’m gonna.. I want to..” His body seized up as soon as John’s fingers touched there.  
“Go ahead, baby, it’s alright...” He said, thrusting lazily.  
“John!” The boy cried, releasing ropes of sticky white into his hand.  
“Good baby, you did good.” John said softly, pulling away, letting Sherlock lick at his fingers while he scratched behind his cat ears. “You did absolutely perfect, my darling boy.. my lovely kitten.”


End file.
